


Family Table

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie reflects on her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Table

Maddie looked around the Thanksgiving table and smiled. She made great-aunt Ida's [caramel pumpkin cheesecake ](http://www.pillsbury.com/recipes/pumpkin-caramel-cheesecake/807b96c9-a09e-4e9b-b7c3-219efbef82a8/) for dessert. She knew Michael loved it would travel the country for it. This year she made a [Guinness cake](http://www.oprah.com/food/Guinnessr-Cake) , she wanted to make sure Fiona knew she was family. Also the beer would appeal to Sam ,who never missed a holiday. She wished she knew something special to make for Jesse she thought. She adjusted the music to the right level and made a note to figure out how to show Jesse he is much of a precious gift as the other two.


End file.
